


四人行

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, 双性, 双性x双性
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: 路人 X 双性抖老师，pwp





	四人行

人头、躁动，从四面八方传来的喊叫声和不断伸到眼前的手……  
对于一个英国演员来说，今天也是出门营业的一天。  
汤姆习惯性地接过一支笔，在各种纸、海报上签自己的名字，并接受一些合照的邀请。   
其实他昨晚没有睡好，又参加了长时间的活动，很疲惫。但他还是每张合影都笑的很好看，不想让充满热情的人们失望。  
总之，活动马上要结束了，他也将回去休息。

“您的戒指很漂亮。”疲惫的英国绅士也不会吝啬自己的赞美。  
“谢谢。”突然被汤姆搭话，站在前排的女子眼中一闪而过的惊喜，随即她干练的回以一笑，“这是我给朋友精心准备的。”  
“他一定会很喜欢……”汤姆握着笔在自己的写真上比划，“嗯，写什么？”说罢，认真等待着回应。  
“贝尔，写……给贝尔。”  
“好。”汤姆把签好的照片递回给女子，冲她点头笑。  
“期待下次见面！”女子向汤姆伸手，他轻轻捏住以示回应。当他收回手时，不小心刮到了那枚他刚夸过的戒指，上面的绿色宝石冲他毫无保留的炫耀着自己的光芒。

走到另一边，汤姆从人群中间摸索着又签了几个名字，便被唤走了。粉丝们发出遗憾的声音，很显然，想让偶像再多留一会。  
……  
人群中有数不清的眼睛盯着汤姆离开的方向。  
……  
……

回到家里，关上门，汤姆才叹出一口气。他，如释重负，终于能显露出自己的疲乏。确实，作为一个公众人物，自己的点滴行为都会被无限放大，这无可厚非，但并不代表他不会觉得累。总觉得出去一圈儿，再回来，自己要缓上一会。  
在正常的工作之余，他很珍惜独处的时间。  
汤姆习惯性的把垂到额前的头发撩到后面，整个人窝进沙发里。脑海中回想起刚刚活动时场外热情的粉丝们，他们当中有一些熟面孔，甚至让他觉得羞愧，时常认为自己无法承担这么多人这么多年对于自己始终不变的情感。   
那些念着自己名字的各样音色围绕在耳边，他闭上眼睛。

汤姆总觉得自己在完全安静下来之前必须要崩溃几秒，用手抓了抓头发，他一如往常，走进了洗手间。就算是在自己家里，狭小的空间也能给他带来无可比拟的安全感，毕竟有些事情……  
也是造成他如此疲惫的源头。  
是的，没错。  
我们的汤姆先生也有一个不为人知的……  
小秘密。  
这次活动，正好赶上了这几天。他刚注射了医生给他开的药剂，用来维持体内激素的平衡。  
汤姆脱掉裤子，坐在马桶上。撕了一格纸，手探到身下，绕过阴茎，抹上那后面……一个湿润的穴口。  
是的，他，汤姆，除了自己的男性生殖器以外还拥有一个属于自己的女穴。  
现在那整个穴口都湿哒哒的。汤姆崩溃的发现，一张纸根本不够自己抹掉那些液体。它们甚至将纸打湿成透明的，带有黏腻的触感留在手指上。  
他张开纸巾，看着自己的分泌物，皱紧眉头，十分无奈的揉成纸团丢进垃圾桶里。  
虽然他不会拥有真正的生理期，但每个月总有几天腹痛难忍。医生给他开了注射剂，腹痛虽然有所缓解，但副作用是他的小穴连续几天都会兴奋的流水。   
医生还告诉他，如果进行X行为，他很有可能怀孕。在医生提醒他注意避孕时，他更接近崩溃……  
他常常做梦，在梦中，自己为了角色健身、减脂，增肌……但在做着这些事的同时，谁都不知道他下面有一个正在流水的小洞，把内裤都染的湿漉漉的。毕竟他所表露出来的完全是一副男性形象。每次醒来，他都会想这不是梦，这就是他正在经历的现实。

不过还好他有一个守口如瓶的私人医生，但也就是，在每次例行的身体检查时……他会有些惴惴不安。  
毕竟有那么一项……就是属于他女穴的检查。  
站在设备椅前面，医生总会命令他：“裤子脱掉，躺下，抱着腿分开。”   
然后再拿个棉签或者什么别的仪器从他的女穴直接探进去…

每次汤姆都觉得心惊肉跳，被打开、被探入，被搅弄……就算只是一根细窄的棉签，这种陌生的侵入感，都要刺的他尖叫，他十分抵触，但佯装无事。

医生知道他不自在，每次除了有重要问题以外也不多说。  
检查结束，医生说：好了，可以下来了。  
都能明显的感受到汤姆的如释重负。  
他从台子上下来，总是极力做到表情淡然，脸却红透了，小声说谢谢。医生假装没看到他手忙脚乱的，把内裤都卡在了拉链上。

是的，他每次都会脸红。  
汤姆自己也知道。  
但也不是从哪次开始，他脸红的理由已经截然不同了。

他从最开始躺在冷冰冰的仪器上，分开两腿的恐惧、忐忑，害怕。  
变成了现在的……隐约有些渴望，甚至期待？这更让他羞耻。  
他仿佛看见自己躺在仪器上，袒露自我……  
想着，想着……  
小穴深处隐隐传来一股痒感，  
联系到自己的心态变化，他觉得自己是不是做好准备，接纳这个陪伴了他太久的“小意外”了……  
他鬼事神差的把手按在上面，这次他大胆的揉了揉。  
“唔……”意外的舒服，像一个刚拿到新玩具的孩子，他手抵在自己那处不断的探索。自己的身体当然自己最清楚，他越揉越痒，手指的触感也越来越潮湿。整个身体的温度逐渐攀升，脸颊红的像是烧起了火。汤姆难耐的喘息着，闭上眼，眉头不自觉的锁紧，接着用力两下！高潮了……应该是高潮了，他抓紧自己的膝盖，品味着绵长又舒心的余味。  
“啊……”他深呼吸。

过了一会儿，又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
“叮咚——！”  
突然连续不断响起的门铃声。  
吓得汤姆赶紧把手抽出来……他脸红着还带着点喘气，不过没忘了洗洗手，就赶快跑去开门了。

门外的人有点眼熟……  
好像在哪里见过，直到这个女子冲他扬起手，汤姆看清了那一颗闪烁着光芒的绿色宝石。汤姆蹙眉，他不是不喜欢和粉丝们交流，但直接找上门的举动未免过于大胆。  
开门，  
“嘿，是你……”他想先寒暄一下，再礼貌的拒绝。

女子朝他一笑，汤姆不得不承认这笑还是挺好看的，但是下一秒她就从包里掏出一个手电筒样的东西戳在自己腹部，接着劈里啪啦的声响，由腹部传来的痛感让他眼前一黑。

当他再次醒来，发现自己躺在卧室的床上。  
“哦，天呢。”汤姆发现自己手脚都被捆住了，现在整就像个“大”字被展开在床垫上。  
他想她会不会有同伙，不然一个小女孩是怎么把他给抬到床上的，还绑得这么结实。他边想边挣扎，咬紧了牙关，绳索也没松动分毫。反而因为力道太大，手脚被绑住的地方都给绳扣磨的又疼又红。

“别费劲了……”女声从门口响起，汤姆下意识的抬头，对上那人好整以暇的视线。她倚靠在门框上，姿势别提有多舒适。

“你要干什么？如果想要钱……”

贝尔扬起一丝微笑，踱着步子走到他身边，冰凉的手指抵在毛茸茸的下巴上。  
汤姆感觉后背一阵发凉，有种不好的预感。

接着她猛地变换手势，将他的下巴狠狠钳住，“我想要你，汤姆。”

“啊？”

可怕，这太可怕了。  
现在他的手脚还都被束着，“冷静点，你好好想想，这样做……”  
贝尔捂住他的嘴，强硬的把他尚未说完的话都给堵回去，冷笑道：“我看该冷静的人是你……”  
然后就用视线将他盯紧，对，就是这身。汤姆今天活动穿的白色衬衫还没换下来，被布料包裹着，诱人的身形若隐若现。她舔了舔嘴唇，又露出“如果不是在这种场合，汤姆一定会夸她很漂亮的微笑”。轻轻地，贝尔用一只手抚上他的脸颊，顺着往下……是脖子……接着碍事的纽扣被扽开，她还嘲笑了两声他为了不爆胸而缝在衬衣的加扣，然后揉上他的胸口。

汤姆挣扎的更剧烈了，贝尔都担心他就要挣断绳子，随即她笑自己杞人忧天。这种绳扣只会越挣越紧，是自己费好大力气学的。贝尔居高临下得俯视他，享受着平日里爱慕着、遥不可及的偶像此刻在自己身下挣扎无助的样子。  
“你平时不是挺会撩的吗？你求我放了你……”  
她手上加重力道，指头抠进他胸前饱满的肌肤里，跟想象中一样……软软的。指甲在上面划过，登时泛起一条条粉红色的指痕。  
“唔……”汤姆的眼睛因为激动而泛红，睫毛也一颤颤的。哦，又摆出这副可怜相儿。贝尔把腿压在床上，借力，扯着汤姆的衣领把他给拽起来。凑近了，开始亲吻他的耳垂，汤姆香香的。被牙齿轻轻的嗫咬，会发出哼哼声，说不清是舒服还是疼。随着脸庞的轮廓向里移动，嘴唇紧蹭着向往已久的那张的脸，两个人的呼吸交织在一起，贝尔盲目的寻找着他被隐藏在胡子中间那两片薄薄的嘴唇。

“不！”汤姆猛地别开头，下巴重重的磕在了她的唇上。贝尔“嘶”的吃痛，在一摸，嘴上立马硬了一块，破了，而且还开始流血。火气猛地冲上来，她扬起手，要挥下去就对视上一双充满恐惧的眼睛。被汤姆用这种眼神望着，她有火又发不出来了。怎么她作恶，感觉下一秒他倒会道歉似的……  
“你！”贝尔拿他没办法，索性整个人翻到床上。她跪在汤姆的两腿中间，开始暴躁的扯拽他的腰带。  
“不……”汤姆费力的扬起头，贝尔已经把他的拉链拉开了。  
“求你……”有两滴泪应声从眼角滑落。贝尔觉得不可思议，她……是没想到，汤姆这样就开始哭了。  
不过很遗憾，她才不会就此止步。

裤子彻底被扒下来，堆积在脚踝。  
露出被底裤紧紧包裹着的一大团，贝尔伸出手指戳了戳，汤姆的眼眶红透了，但是他只能看着，什么也做不了。  
贝尔手扒在他的内裤边上，正准备撤下他最后一道防线。  
“不，不！”汤姆贝尔注意到他手腕被绳索越嘞越紧，他反抗的越发激烈，情绪也更激动。

贝尔决定分散他的注意力，“你还记得我吗？”她一只手安慰性的摩挲着身下人柔软的胸口，另一只手展示在他面前，上面还戴着那枚漂亮的戒指，“我叫什么来着？”  
“贝尔……”汤姆忍住抽噎，戒指上面的宝石因为泪水的缘故，变成了一团闪耀又模糊的光点。  
“天哪，你别哭了！”贝尔伸手帮汤姆抹掉眼泪，但是那双漂亮的眼睛不一会又被泪水给糊起来了。  
“抱歉，我忍不住……”汤姆吸着气，强迫自己冷静下来，“你不碰我我就不哭了。”

“怎么可能……”贝尔觉得这个人好蠢，自己已经做到这一步了，怎么可能不碰他……问题是怎么才能不动武力的继续弄他……有点难，她很努力在克制了。

“如果你现在走的话……我绝对不报警。”汤姆咬着下唇，漂亮的眼睛盯着贝尔上下打量，像在观察她的态度是否有缓和。

贝尔翻了个白眼。  
被他这么磨着，实在没耐心了……她决定吓唬他。  
“你以为你现在有资格谈条件？”贝尔突然大吼着从腰间抽出事先备好的小刀，刀刃抵在汤姆的脖颈上，他的喉咙哽动一下都会更贴近刀口一分，无法回避的体会那种铁器散发出的冷酷感。  
“再叫，我就割掉你的舌头！”她骑在他身上，冲着他的脸胡乱挥小刀，表情凶狠。  
汤姆最开始是真的被吓到了，不过对视几秒钟后，他就十分确定的吐出一句：“我觉得你不会。”还满眼都是真诚的望着正趴在他身上惩恶的凶徒。  
“干！”贝尔甩手将小刀扔到了床下，刀具砸在地板上 “哐啷！”一声。她把手指插进发丝里，显得有些崩溃的捋了捋头发。  
接着汤姆就见一个黑影从眼前晃过， “啪”的一声，脸颊只留下火辣辣的疼。  
“现在给老子闭嘴。”贝尔又一扬手，那巴掌好像还要落在他头上，汤姆闭上眼睛，无处躲避。  
泪水顺着紧闭的缝隙流出来，他此刻就希望有人能来这里，发现他们。  
但是不可能的，他绝望的想。

他不想被人发现自己的秘密……

他无法抑制的感到羞愧，因为药物作用，自己那个地方又开始流水了。

贝尔又扒在了汤姆的内裤上，这次她一用力直接脱了下来。露出了里面藏着的大小可观的阴茎。但因为汤姆的腿被分开固定住了，内裤卡在腿上。没办法，贝尔只好趴在床边伸手把小刀勾回来。她用刀尖对准的时候，可给汤姆吓坏了。干净利落的几刀划在上面，内裤被割成了碎片。  
完成这一步后，  
贝尔轻而易举就握住了他的阴茎，随手撸动，看他拼命想夹紧双腿的样子，贝尔心情舒畅。她的手指又慢慢来到后面，揉了揉两个服帖的囊袋，再向后探……她：“咦……”了一声，怎么后面湿漉漉的。  
也许是因为主人的故意指引？贝尔发现了……汤姆的秘密。

她先是皱眉，等看清以后，便一脸兴奋的冲上去盯住汤姆的脸，“你居然是！”  
汤姆羞的想把自己埋进枕头里。

贝尔坏笑着，用小刀割断了捆着他的绳子。汤姆满脸不解，结束了？可能因为她觉得自己是双性突然不感兴趣了呢……汤姆不知道这样算不算是“因祸得福”。  
他一边甩掉手腕上的绳子一边看着贝尔将自己的脚腕也给释放了。

“谢谢……”汤姆揉了揉自己被嘞红的手腕，把腿蜷回来，顺势提上裤子。  
“你干嘛？”贝尔看着他的动作，挑眉。  
“你不是……放了我吗？”汤姆系上扣子。  
“谁告诉你的！”贝尔又将他猛地给扑到在床上，刀尖对着汤姆从虚空划过他的脸颊，看着漂亮的脸蛋满是惊恐。汤姆嘴张了张，没有发出声音。  
“我现在知道了你的秘密。”贝尔压低声音威胁，虽然只有他们两个人，但她还是用只有他们俩能听清楚的声音，继续说：“如果，你想让我保守秘密的话……你知道该怎么做。”  
从贝尔的角度来看，现在汤姆的瞳孔是迷人的灰绿色，他秀气的鼻翼耸了耸，两片薄唇抿成一条线。

贝尔将小刀扔到一旁，手掌拍打着汤姆的脸，声音似在哄骗，“你什么也不用做，就闭上眼享受。”

说罢，一脸虔诚的捧着身下人的脑袋，在他额头印上一吻，“就乖一点……”

“放松……”

贝尔将手按在他还没完全穿好的裤子上，作势向下拽。可汤姆还是很抗拒，死死的拽紧。  
“你不想让所有人都知道你的秘密吧，嗯？”贝尔凑在他的耳边喃喃的念着，像是在吟诵什么咒语。汤姆思索着，手上的动作变得迟疑。  
“啧，”贝尔舔了舔汤姆湿漉漉的眼皮，“肯定还会有人想……我是怎么知道的……”，她停下来挑衅的问他：“我是怎么知道的呢，汤姆？”

说完，贝尔只用了一点力气，就把汤姆的裤子给扽了下来，“好，这才对……”  
汤姆认命的抓起枕头盖在脸上，如果不得不接受，他有选择不看的权利。  
“你有掩耳盗铃的潜质……”贝尔自顾自的点头，坐在汤姆身上嘲笑着他。

开始接受贝尔的摆弄，汤姆感觉自己的两腿被再次拨开，这回没有了捆绑的束缚，腿直接被扶着很大限度的压折起来。除了私人医生，他这还是第一次在别人面前打开身体。接着好长时间，再没动静，想着贝尔该不会是在观察自己，汤姆藏在枕下的脸蛋又烧红了几分……等到他刚想偷看一眼，贝尔的指尖就直接捅在了他的女穴上。他两腿很自然的瑟缩，又被贝尔给压的更开。随着丝毫不加掩饰的恶意逗弄，汤姆的小穴诚实的分泌出更多的液体，不一会儿，身下就变得泥泞一片，连后穴都一起被染湿了。

贝尔的手指很灵活，并且越来越大胆，她在他湿热的甬道里旋转着深入。初次被人拨开的刺痛感……汤姆很不适应，身体完全绷紧。他一动也不敢动……直到贝尔整个手掌贴在他的穴口最后抹了一把，拿开了。他才能稍微休息一下，接着听到一阵窸窣的响声。

他看不到，贝尔把自己的内裤脱掉了。

汤姆保持一个姿势很久了，觉得胯骨特别酸，便不自觉的将腿放下来。还没等脚踩在床上，他就被打了一巴掌！  
他连忙把腿再举高，分开……  
贝尔用力拍打他的屁股，这声音在安静的室内里显得格外清晰。汤姆 “唔！”的一声，咬紧了枕头上的布料。  
他此刻，倍感羞辱。  
直到屁股火辣辣的疼了，他求饶，拍打才停止。  
然而当他刚接受，并认为这已经是羞耻的极限了时，  
一根带着温度的异物抵在了他的穴口，他像触电似的把手里抓紧的枕头扔出去，整个人向后逃。他惊恐的看见……贝尔手里握着一个已经勃起的阴茎，是从她身体里延伸出来的……原来，她也是双性！  
刚刚她就是要用这个侵犯自己！？还没等他反应过来，就嚎叫一声，被扯着脚踝扽了回去。  
贝尔的力气很大，把汤姆扯回自己身前，她的阴茎正好对准他的女穴，贝尔腰再往前一送，尺寸不小的家伙直接捅了进去。  
“唔……啊！”被这么贯穿的滋味可不好受，汤姆痛的脚趾都蜷起来，大腿向里合。他下意识的想要夹紧，以阻止入侵者更深一步的侵犯。  
“呼！”贝尔身子向前压，手拄在汤姆腰两侧，更加用力的顶弄，听着他从口中流泻而出断断续续的呻吟。汤姆红着眼，讨好般的用手握紧贝尔的胳膊，不停地念叨，“轻点、轻……”  
他没想到的是，贝尔竟然把阴茎给抽了出去了……  
汤姆的脸上还挂着泪痕。  
贝尔扶着他坐起来，撕裂的痛感让他几乎不想再动。随着“坐”的动作，他感到身体里有一股东西顺着流下来，一小块血染红了他身下的床单，贝尔握住自己的阴茎晃了晃，给汤姆看清楚那上面沾着他的血。

“这……”汤姆眼神躲闪着。  
贝尔更加掩饰不住的兴奋，又将他推到，手指再次捅进柔软温暖的小穴里，模拟着交合的动作，“扑哧扑哧”地抽插，指甲不断地剐蹭着柔嫩的内壁。她上身贴住汤姆的胸膛，他感觉到有两团柔软不断挤压着胸口……贝尔带着情绪啃咬着汤姆的嘴唇，直到那两片薄唇被磨的红红的，一股血腥味弥漫整个口腔。贝尔玩够了，又将手指抽出来，摸着自己的阴茎重新捅入了汤姆身下的秘境，她毫不“怜香惜玉”式的撞击，两人的交合处不断发出粘腻的声响。汤姆感觉体温越升越高，他难耐的昂起头。贝尔此刻像极了一只饥饿的小兽，出于本能，从猎物的脖子下口。在他快要高潮的时候，她扑上去咬住他的喉结。

汤姆就是那只被咬得死死的猎物，血顺着脖子流下来，他发出绝望的哀鸣。胸部被一双手给揉的通红，贝尔还很喜欢玩他的乳头，“小小的两粒，这么容易就挺起来。”她边说边用手指掐着扭，汤姆疼的抽气。

等贝尔终于玩腻了，她才搂住汤姆的腰，将头埋在他的胸口，吸着他的乳头专心的操弄起来。汤姆感觉贝尔就像个孩子一般无常，在自己的身上胡闹。兴致上来，就狠命的操他的小穴，觉得累了，又放缓速度。也不知道持续了多久……行凶者终于在连续不断的活塞运动中达到了高潮，将全部的精液都射进了汤姆的肚子里。临了，贝尔还挺着半硬的阴茎又使劲顶几下，将精液推送到他体内更深的地方才作罢。

“夹紧了，不许流出来！”她将身体抽出来的时候，命令着。但是汤姆没有经验，随着她向外拔，一股白色的粘稠便顺着他的小洞流出来，汤姆望着贝尔充满威胁的眼睛，战战兢兢的尝试夹紧，但是穴口反而一张，更大一股精液被挤了出来。  
“笨！”贝尔使劲拍了一把他正向外淌着白浆的小穴，汤姆忍不住一阵颤抖，脚向身体前夹紧。

“你会怀孕吗？”贝尔坏笑着舔舔嘴唇……  
汤姆本来有点晕乎乎的，听她这么说，才猛然想起来，医生跟自己说过要注意避孕……  
“天，你要是怀了我的孩子怎么办？”贝尔故作惊讶的大叫，她继续调戏汤姆，“你别忘了吃药啊。”  
汤姆脸上的红晕好像从未消退过，他在想自己怎么去买那个东西，虽然平日里很低调，但肯定还会被注意到。找医生，他不好意思开口。

“你想怀孕吗，汤姆？”贝尔还在问着。  
汤姆猛烈摇头。

“啧。”贝尔假装在思索，接着突然拍手，“我帮你把精液都抠出来？”

汤姆想了想，默默点头……

贝尔一只手指重新钻进去，接着弯成勾状，她是真的在掏东西，从汤姆的肉洞里抠出精液。这个动作重复了几次，汤姆就面红耳赤的，喘息着。

这个过程中，汤姆感觉有些异样，明显有个硬硬的东西在他身体里面剐蹭着。

“好了！”直到再也抠不出什么，贝尔炫耀般的举起手指给汤姆看，“干净了！”

“欸。”接着她惊呼一声。  
汤姆一直都没说话，她虽然把手指抽出去了，但是总觉得身体里好像还留着什么东西。  
这东西硬硬的，而且随着他吸气的动作又往里缩了一点。  
“在……”汤姆张开自己的薄唇，胡子跟着一颤一颤的，“我身体里……”  
“什么？”贝尔夸张的掰开汤姆的腿，顺便把枕头垫在他腰下面，把他屁股抬得更高。使劲扒开汤姆的小穴，往里面看，“哦，我的戒指……”  
“在很里面……”汤姆不敢动了，他只要一动，那个小东西就会继续往里钻。

贝尔从一旁的衣服口袋里摸出手机，打开灯光，“看不见。”她故意逗弄他，其实戒指就在边缘的地方，她只是在享受汤姆任她掰开小穴，露出粉色嫩肉的样子罢了。他现在就像一个被硬生撬开了壳的珍珠蚌，湿滑的软肉被迫撑开到极限，毫无还手之力的任人夺走他最宝贵的东西。   
不过汤姆一直紧张的夹紧女穴的话，倒不能保证戒指真的不会钻到更深的地方去。  
贝尔按了几个键，将手机贴在耳边等待着。  
“你在干什么！”汤姆问。  
“叫救护车。” 贝尔答。  
他弹坐起来抢夺贝尔的手机，“不可以！”他不能去医院……做这种……把戒指从自己体内取出来的手术……

“你这么动，它不会进的更深吗？”  
汤姆害怕的赶紧躺回去。

怎么办啊。  
“你怎么不摘了戒指……” 汤姆扁嘴，整个人委屈极了。  
贝尔一副“怪我咯”的表情，把胳膊环在胸前。

汤姆甚至想自己把戒指抠出来，但是这个动作做起来太困难了，而且保不齐会将戒指捅的更深。  
“帮我……弄出来。”汤姆扯住贝尔的胳膊，轻轻的摇晃。

“好吧，”贝尔同意了，再一次将手指探了进去……一点、一点的深入，但是……“噫？”在碰到指环的一瞬间，汤姆不可控制的痉挛了一下，指环被吸的更深了。  
”你到底想不想拿出来了！”   
汤姆被吼了一句，他也不是故意的，只是贝尔的手指刚好划过他的敏感点，一阵快感冲上来，他没忍住。  
……  
“快拿出来……”  
“你再催我就不管了！”  
汤姆咬紧了嘴唇。  
……  
鼓捣了半天，还是不行，贝尔问：“你有没有镊子，我把它夹出来。”  
汤姆想了想，说：“没有……”  
“啊！”贝尔突然尖叫，给汤姆吓了一跳，他一紧张，戒指好像又往里跑了一些。  
贝尔从自己的包里翻了半天，掏出一柄小镊子，是她用来夹睫毛的。她用手捏住就往汤姆下面伸，冰凉的铁杆杵进去，刺激着敏感的内壁。贝尔不断试探着，当汤姆觉得镊子顶着戒指往里面推的时候他就开始大叫，贝尔手一松，镊子直接在他体内撑到最大，“天哪，你可别再把这个留在里面了……”  
汤姆的担心不是多余的……  
贝尔想：自己真的告诉他镊子也拿不出来了，他是不是会直接哭到脱水。不过，没有。她用两根手指夹紧，带着那枚戒指慢慢向外走。在快取出来的时候，又一次恶意的划过汤姆的敏感点，并且假装脱手了，在那一点上来回磨蹭，把汤姆搞得够呛。贝尔装作没看到他爽的快要翻白眼的样子，再捏着镊子重新探进去，第二次的进入顺利了好多，贝尔这次夹住戒指，直接取了出来。  
“哈哈……”拿着那枚沾满了湿漉体液的戒指，贝尔展示宝贝一样在汤姆眼前晃，“怎么样，你喜欢吧？”  
汤姆很累，他不置可否。贝尔笑着把戒指重新戴回手上，接着拉起汤姆的手观察，他的手指很修长，指头和关节都是粉红色的。她把那双漂亮的手扣在自己的阴茎上，她现在还是半勃的状态，汤姆任她握住自己的手撸动着，满眼哀求，声音小到几乎要听不见，“这样就好了吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“这样弄出来就好了？”汤姆又问了一次，他换了个稍微明确的问法，希望贝尔能够给他肯定答复。  
“你觉得呢？”看着身下人的可怜相儿，贝尔重新变得硬挺，她把汤姆整个人拽起来，引导他背对着自己跪趴在床上。  
嗯，所以可怜的汤姆，不问还好。  
看着眼前浑圆挺翘的屁股，贝尔更加兴奋，全身上下的血液仿佛都汇聚于一点，真是下半身思考的动物……她掰开汤姆的小穴，“扑哧”一下，全根没入。  
刚被搞过的小穴十分敏感了，不知道是不是背对的缘故，汤姆也不再刻意压抑自己的表情，他眼角向下耷拉着，不得不承认在被操弄的过程中，他也逐渐获得了些快感。不过还是忍住不叫出声，但架不住贝尔一下比一下顶的更深、更用力。  
“啊！”汤姆的小屁股被撞的啪啪响，白嫩的肉皮都变成了一片粉红色，更加诱人了。贝尔越操越带劲儿，她拖住汤姆的屁股，撞得他跟着自己的节奏前后摇晃，接着她的手顺着汤姆的腹股沟滑过去抓住前面也硬挺起来的阴茎。  
太遗憾了，汤姆没有阴蒂，大概是那个位置直接被阴茎给取代了。不过他前面倒也挺漂亮的，贝尔边操他边用手揉他的阴茎玩。  
不一会儿，汤姆就从后背开始慢慢到全身都蔓延起一片片的粉色，加上身后粘腻的水声，整个场景，真叫人欲罢不能。要是每天都能这样操他就好了，贝尔脑中冒出一个危险的想法。  
前后夹击的刺激，让汤姆忍不住腿发软，他的手难耐的按住贝尔撸动着的那条胳膊，另一只手抓紧了床单，指节用力到泛白，身下的布料被捏出了一缕一缕的痕迹。  
“啊……”他闭紧双眼，大脑中一片空白，一阵抽搐过后，瘫倒在床上，身上盖着一层细密的汗珠，带着毛茸茸的光泽。虽然刚被搞过，但显得无比圣洁。

即便如此，贝尔也没有放过他，在他射过一次之后依然将他的阴茎捏在手里把玩。汤姆难过的哼哼，不断的尝试去掰掉还在对自己行凶的手。贝尔被掰的不耐烦了，使劲捏了一下他的阴茎，汤姆才作罢，任贝尔为所欲为。  
贝尔好像又要到了……汤姆有了一次的经验，知道贝尔只要开始加速，在他体内乱撞，就是要到了。  
他重新爬起来，甚至开始配合的晃动起屁股。他的水在贝尔将下体拔出的时候就顺着流出来一点，穴里滑溜溜的越来越好操，两片阴唇服帖的包裹着贝尔的阴茎，随着她插入，向里缩。她抽出来，又舒展开。  
“唔。”汤姆的脸越烧越红，穴里也越来越痒，好像只有贝尔狠狠的插进来才能帮他止痒似的，他开始不自觉的夹紧，被贝尔一巴掌打在屁股上，她还满口说着：“淫荡……都开始自己吸了。”诸如此类的话，但是汤姆已经完全听不到了，从未体验过的快感将他渐渐吞噬。像温水煮青蛙一样，一股巨大的浪潮将他整个人拍在底下，毫无还手之力。  
他潮吹了！  
这是汤姆第一次体验到用女穴高潮到潮吹的快感，要知道在这之前他只刚刚自慰过一次。

这对他来说暂时太过刺激，他还以为自己被操尿了，整个人都蒙上了一层羞愧，对，他就是一只刚被人撬开的贝蚌，她已经把他最珍贵的东西给夺走了。

“哈！”贝尔也在这同时达到了高潮，她再一次顶到汤姆身体更深的地方，将自己的种子全部射了进去。  
又在他的身上趴着歇了一会，才依依不舍的抽出去。

真是意外收获，贝尔气喘吁吁的想。本来是想强奸汤姆，没想到自己倒操了个爽。真想留个纪念，贝尔趁汤姆困的要躺在那里睡着时，赶紧抓着手机拍了两张，嗯……就只留着自己欣赏。贝尔此刻才觉得自己算是把坏蛋身份给坐实了！

汤姆疲惫的缩在床上，身上黏糊糊的不爽，但是眼皮开始打架。贝尔估计也累了，不再折腾他，爬到他边上，头枕在一起，甚至还体贴的给汤姆扯了一个毛毯盖上。  
“现在你的秘密只有咱俩知道……”她调皮的吻了一下汤姆的耳垂，轻轻附在上面低语。  
还有人知道……我的医生……汤姆心想，但是他没有力气说了，而且他在脑中迅速判定，说出来对自己没什么好处。

刚刚被猛干过的小穴一动还是很疼，他就一直保持一个姿势躺着。  
耳边传来轻柔的声音：“睡吧，睡吧……等你再睁眼我就走了。”  
像在做梦似的。  
……  
……  
一阵风吹在汤姆的眼前，他轻轻睁眼，就看到贝尔那张脸放大几倍出现在面前，吓了一大跳！  
你不是要走了吗，他委屈的想，嘴唇因为干燥微微开裂，他伸出舌头舔了舔。  
贝尔的脸继续放大，咬上他的嘴唇，把他折腾的快要窒息了才又放过他。  
“睡吧！”贝尔得意的笑，一只手搂住汤姆，在他背上敲击着固定的节奏。他的心竟然静下来，随着节拍跳动。  
困意又袭来，汤姆再次闭上眼睛。

不知道过了多久……

他猛地从床上坐起来！下体的疼痛让他惊呼出声，他觉得自己做了一场噩梦。床上的一片狼藉不知道什么时候已经被清理干净了……他甚至都不知道身下的床单是怎么换的。  
他只记得自己流血来着，但是那块血迹已经不见了。  
……  
他动动手指，觉得指背上有什么东西，抬起来一看，只见那颗绿色宝石正冲着自己炫耀它的光芒，他眼前浮现出贝尔那张“漂亮的”笑脸，忍不住打了个冷颤。  
……  
深呼吸，一股精液顺着他的女穴流出来。


End file.
